Seb Franklin
Sebastian "Seb" Franklin is the son of Abi Franklin and older brother to Charlie and Lexi Franklin. From October 2016, Seb began spending time on Coronation Street after entering into a relationship with Faye Windass. The pair's relationship was initially hindered by the fact that Faye was a young mother, having given birth to a daughter one year earlier. This made Faye's adoptive mother Anna Windass unable to accept their relationship as she feared that Faye would become pregnant again and later, when the father of Faye's child Jackson Hodge returned to the area, Seb was put into a young offenders facility for assaulting him. Seb's incarceration further fueled Anna's dislike for him, but when he was released his case worker Nicola Rubinstein was able to find him some work as a builder for Pat Phelan. Eventually, Anna began to sympathise with Seb after discovering that his mother was a drug addict and he was a young carer for his two younger siblings - but their new found understanding didn't last when Seb fell from a ladder while cleaning windows and Pat was able to convince him that Anna had pushed him. However, Seb soon discovered that Pat had murdered Luke Britton and sided with Gary Windass in bringing him to justice by uncovering the bodies of his other victims; Harvey McArdle and Andy Carver. After Phelan's demise, Seb remained living with Eileen Grimshaw and was kept on as a builder by Gary. Over the next few months Seb attempted to regain custody of his siblings, with the help of his mother, but when Abi eventually decided that the twins would be better off with their foster family she scuppered Seb's chances of looking like a suitable parental figure. The loss of the twins caused Seb to go on a downward spiral, he disowned his mother and attempted to have intercourse with Gary's partner Sarah Platt after mistakenly believing that she had been flirting with him. His actions saw the end of his relationship with Faye and the loss of his job. Biography 2001-2016: Rough upbringing and life as a young carer Seb was born to Abi Franklin. Abi was an alcoholic and drug user and was often unable to give Seb the care he required. Many years later, despite struggling financially Abi became pregnant to a man called Darren and gave birth to twins Charlie and Lexi Franklin. After the children were born Abi used Seb in order to look after them. At some point, Abi became aware that Seb may have contracted HIV from his ex-girlfriend Lacey who was killed in an accident, but chose not to tell him. 2016-: Relationship with Faye Windass One night during October 2016, Faye invited Seb round to 28 Grayling Street as she was babysitting Izzy Armstrong's son, Jake Windass. The couple had been kissing when Faye's mother Anna caught them together, ripping into Faye, fearful of having to go through another teenage pregnancy. However, Seb and Faye continued their relationship despite disapproval from Anna and Faye's friend Craig Tinker. Anna's contempt of Seb was further fuelled when he was excluded from school and began working for Pat Phelan, and also when he encouraged Faye to get a tattoo to mark their relationship. This culminated when Seb assaulted Jackson Hodge and Faye was banned from seeing him. As a result of the incident, Seb spent several months in Larchfield Young Offenders Institute. During this time, Faye was taken in secret to visit him by Phelan. Upon his release, Seb was secured an apprenticeship with Phelan by his case worker Nicola Rubinstein. He and Faye continued seeing each other but were found out after a failed attempt to run away together. Seb also revealed that he was a victim of domestic violence after sporting a bruise which was caused by his step-dad, who later left Abi. Anna began to warm to Seb after discovering his troubled home life and was appalled at the condition that Seb and his two younger siblings were living in. She interfered and tried to make things better for the family, but was only met with hostility from Abi. After being sacked by Phelan, Seb agreed to let Anna help him find another job. Abi was later found unconscious in her home and the twins were taken into care by Social Services. Seb accused Anna of calling Social Services and they had a heated argument. Shortly afterwards, Anna found Seb unconscious after falling from his ladder while window cleaning. He was rushed to Weatherfield General, and while unconscious, Phelan whispered to him that Anna wanted him dead. After doctors revealed Seb's white blood cell count was low, Abi confided in Anna that Seb may be HIV positive. Both Seb and Faye then took a HIV test. Faye was negative, but Seb was HIV positive. Soon afterwards, Anna was arrested for GBH after Phelan planted her earring at the site of Seb's ladder fall. In 2019, Seb fell in love with Alina Pop, and later found out she was a victim of human trafficking. Seb promised to help her get out of the situation. Seb called the police, and they went into the nail bar and arrested the human traffickers. First and last lines "Alright?" (First line to Faye Windass) Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters in television Category:Characters